onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jinbe/Misc.
Major Battles *Sun Pirates vs. Marines (numerous times at sea) *Sun Pirates vs. Marines (Foolshout Island) *Jinbe vs. Arlong *Jinbe vs. Portgas D. Ace *Jinbe, Monkey D. Luffy, and Crocodile vs. Minorhinoceros, Minokoala, and Minozebra (Impel Down Level 4) *Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Jailer Beasts (Impel Down Level 1) *Jinbe, Emporio Ivankov, Luffy vs. Marines *Jinbe vs. Gecko Moria *Jinbe vs. Akainu *Jinbe vs. Luffy (Amazon Lily) *Jinbe vs. Luffy (Sea Forest) *Straw Hat Pirates vs. New Fish-Man Pirate **Jinbe and Sanji vs. Wadatsumi *Sanji Retrieval Team vs. Big Mom Pirates **Jinbe vs. Charlotte High-Fat, Charlotte Tablet, and Charlotte Poire **Jinbe, Capone Bege, and Pedro vs. Charlotte Katakuri **Jinbe and Luffy vs. Prometheus **Jinbe, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and Brook vs. Big Mom, Zeus, Prometheus, and Napoleon Filler Battles *Jinbe, Arlong, and other Fish-Man District citizens vs. Fisher Tiger *Jinbe vs. Strawberry *Jinbe vs. Dracule Mihawk *Jinbe vs. High-Fat (Seducing Woods) Early One Piece Some early concepts of Jinbe were revealed in One Piece Green: Secret Pieces. Anime and Manga Differences Impel Down Arc In the manga, Minozebra is defeated by Crocodile's Sables, while in the anime he is defeated by Jinbe's Gosenmaigawara Seiken. In the manga, Minorhinoceros is defeated by Jinbe's Gosenmaigawara Seiken, while in the anime he is defeated by Crocodile's Sables. Marineford Arc In the anime episode 470, Jinbe had a short duel with Mihawk in the war in Marineford which was not seen happening in the manga. During the battle, Jinbe comes to Luffy's aid and challenges the swordsman. He uses his Fish-Man Karate to slow the oncoming cannon balls shot at him that Mihawk then cuts. The two then engage in a short clash, sending Jinbe flying back as Mihawk continues to pursue Luffy. Jinbe turned around for a brief moment when Whitebeard died. Jinbe's flashback of Ace and Luffy was longer. The scene where Akainu attacked Jinbe and Luffy was extended along with exchange in dialogue. Aokiji's and Kizaru's attacks on the Heart Pirates, Luffy, and Jinbe were shown in greater depth. Post-War Arc When the Heart Pirates arrive at Amazon Lily in the anime, they enter the harbor with the Kuja Pirates. Jinbe had to convince Elder Nyon that Law is needed to treat Luffy's wounds. Fish-Man Island Arc The anime added a scene of Jinbe in a bar stopping some human pirates from causing a scene. The scene in which Arlong was telling Jinbe that he's beating already unconscious marines is omitted in the anime. During Rear Admiral Strawberry's explanation of the Sun Pirates, which shows the silhouettes of Tiger, Jinbe, and Arlong, Jinbe's silhouette is incorrectly shown with its current appearance of 46 years, instead of its appearance 31 years, as a member of the Sun Pirates. The anime also added a scene in which a marine provoked Jinbe. The anime shows Jinbe directly attacking Rear Admiral Strawberry. In the anime, Tiger's last flashback shows that he had to fight other fish-men to gain leadership of the Fish-Man District, including Jinbe and Arlong. The fight between Arlong and Jinbe is extended. In the manga, the talk between Arlong and Jinbe, about his becoming a Shichibukai happens at Impel Down, the fight between the two happens at an unknown island of the Grand Line, and the conversation between Jinbe and Aladdin on Arlong not understanding the will of Tiger happens on the ship. But in the anime, all the scenes occur at the same unknown island. Translation and Dub Issues His name comes from jinbei-zame (甚平鮫), which means "whale shark" in Japanese. It could also mean the type of clothing worn by Japanese during the summer, Jinbei. Jinbe's name is sometimes spelled as Jimbei because when pronouncing it, the n''' of the name often sounds like a '''m to some. However, the fourth databook and later Chapter 829 confirmed that the correct spelling is indeed Jinbe. The English versions spell his name as Jimbei. However, the official Japanese website for One Piece: Burning Blood has the name "Jimbei" on his bounty. His epithet, Kaikyō, would normally translate into "Strait" or "Channel". However since the kanji for it is written as (海侠) and not (海峡), the kyō part (侠) of it comes from (任侠), a honorific used when addressing a high ranking yakuza member, thus making his epithet a Japanese pun. Because this honorific is used for addressing high ranking yakuza members, it does not have a literal English translation. The closest translations used of the epithet that can be interpreted into English are made up based on the pun's meaning. These include "Yakuza of the Sea" and "Knight of the Sea" among others. These however are not literal translations, but titles made to convey the idea behind the original Japanese term used. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, his epithet is translated as "First Son of the Sea". Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Pirate Warriors *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *One Piece: Unlimited World Red *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X *One Py Berry Match *One Piece: Burning Blood *One Piece Thousand Storm *One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Support Appearances *One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure Trivia *After his initial silhouette in Chapter 523, at the JUMP Festa 2009 Oda decided to a show a preview of Jinbe and drew a rough sketch of what he looked like. *Among the Shichibukai, Jinbe has a whale shark animal theme. He was also the only fish-man Shichibukai (being so far the only Shichibukai who is not a human). *In the 5th fan poll, Jinbe ranked 35th, and was also ranked 6th in the 6th fan poll, making him the most popular fish-man in the series. *Jinbe holds the longest time from his mention to his full reveal (mentioned in Chapter 69, December 1998, appeared in Chapter 528, January 2009), for over 10 years and 458 chapters. *Jinbe is the first known fish-man able to use Busoshoku Haki. *Jinbe is the first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates after the two-year timeskip. **Jinbe has the longest gap between being invited to the Straw Hat Pirates and officially joining (invited in Chapter 648, December 2011, joined in Chapter 863, April 2017), for a little over 5 years and 214 chapters. *Jinbe is the first member of the Straw Hat Pirates who was affiliated with the World Government. *With 438,000,000, Jinbe has the second highest bounty in the Straw Hat Pirates after Luffy. *He is the tallest Straw Hat and second oldest member. *Jinbe's favorite foods are vinegared mozuku seaweed and fruits. References Site Navigation ru:Дзимбэй/Прочее Category:Character Subpages